The objective of this program is to develop a low cost, fiber optically coupled Raman spectrometer for biological, biophysical and clinical applications. Raman spectroscopy provides molecular "fingerprinting" capabilities as infrared spectroscopy, but unlike infrared, Raman is applicable to aqueous environments. The proposed instrument will provide the scientific community with a flexible and easier method of obtaining Raman spectra for both dedicated and general laboratory applications than current commercial Raman spectrometers (both visible and FT-Raman). The Phase I objective is to demonstrate a prototype fiber optically coupled instrument in a "breadboard" configuration. Cost savings as well as size reduction of the instrument will be accomplished with a new spectrometer design based on Hadamard Transform multiplexing technique and near infrared excitation (NIR). NIR excitation also results in a low background fluorescence and reduced sample photodecomposition. The ease and flexibility will be achieved with a fiber optic delivery and collection probe design specifically for the NOR Raman spectroscopy. Phase II would have the goal of developing and testing a "turn-key" instrument utilizing compact solid state laser sources and a fiber excitation/collection system.